It Ends Tonight
by My one true love
Summary: Future fic. One of the girls is murdered on the night of Jenny and Eric's wedding, throwing the group into chaos. What if it's one of them that did it? Nate/Blair, Dan/Serena, Jenny/Eric


_Hello all! Here's my first Gossip Girl fic. It's for a fic exchange on Tube.alicious911. Let me know what you think!!!_

**Chapter 1**

He stormed into the room behind her, his eyes alight with anger. "You can't tell her! She'll never forgive me. Or you for that matter! Are you insane?"

She laughed, a bitter laugh that was so unlike her usual laugh. "Maybe I am. I can't keep this up. I can't keep this from her any longer. She deserves to know the truth."

"The truth?" he scoffed. "What that her husband has been banging one of her best friends behind her back? She'll love that. And what do you think YOUR new husband is going to have to say about this?"

She shook her head. "It's my first offense so I shouldn't have a problem. Whereas you can't seem to keep it in your pants."

He grabbed her arms, slamming her against the wall. He pressed his body against her so that she could feel his desire. "You weren't complaining before." His pressed his lips to her's, ignoring the fact that she wasn't responding in any way.

She held herself completely still, willing herself not to respond. He was like a drug that she couldn't do without. She had to fight. He couldn't win. This was over and it would never happen again. Or so she kept telling herself as he assaulted her lips with his own.

He continued kissing her until he felt her body begin to loosen, becoming more pliable. He grinned against her lips before sliding his tongue into between them. He lifted her by her hips, wrapping her legs around his hips. He threw her onto the bed causing her eyes to fly open.

"No." She sat up as he climbed onto the bed beside her. He pushed back on her shoulder, trying to get her to lay down again. She fought him again. "No. This is not happening. We're done. What can't you understand about that? And I am telling her. Don't think that this changes anything."

The anger flashed across his face again. "I'm not ready for this to end. Or for you to tell her. I'll lose everything. Everything."

"It doesn't matter. I'm dying a little more each day." She shook her head. "I'm going back downstairs."

"No, no you're not. Not until we come to an understanding." He pushed back on her shoulders, this time overpowering her. He laid himself across her to hold her down.

"Let me up!" She fought against him. "Please. Stop this."

He put his hand over her mouth, but then she bit him. "Bitch!" He slapped her across her face.

She looked up at him, his big doe eyes filled with tears. "How dare you? Let me up you bastard!"

Her voice was raising with every moment and he knew that if he couldn't get her to quiet down they would be discovered. He grabbed the closest thing he could find which turned out to be a pillow and held it to her face.

She fought against him, not being able to breath. She beat his back, trying to scream. Suddenly her body went limp and he stopped, not completely comprehending what had just happened. He pulled the pillow away and looked down, her beautiful eyes staring up at him. What had he done? He'd just wanted to talk, to keep her from telling. Now what was he going to do?

_5 Years Earlier_

"Thank God that's over!" Nate yelled as he climbed through the sunroof of the limo.

Chuck laughed at his best friend before throwing his head back and yelling at the top of his lungs, "Freedom is ours!"

Blair yanked on Nate's pants. "Will the two of you get back in here?"

Laughing the pair sank back into the limo. "Come on Blair! Let lose! Have some fun!" Chuck winked at her.

The pair of them had dated, and that was using the term loosely, in their Junior year when Nate and she had split. But that hadn't lasted long, although Chuck had thought for a short time that he was in love with her. When Nate had found out about the relationship he had flipped his lid, going off on a jealous rage. When it was done Nate and Blair were back to being the perfect couple.

Blair rolled her eyes as Nate took her hand in his, bringing it to his lips lightly. "I have plenty of fun thank you very much." She leaned over and kissed Nate lightly before turning to Serena and Dan who sat across the bench from her. "So are picking up the siblings?"

"Of course. Eric is freaking out about me going away to school in the fall." Serena rolled her eyes as she leaned into Dan. The two had been inseperable from the moment that they'd started dating.

"Not to mention that Jenny LOVES to follow you and Blair around like a lost puppy." Dan snickered with a shake of her head.

Blair shrugged. "But you know, she's going to rule that school when we leave. We've taught her well." She and Serena shared a smile.

"Just what we always needed. Another Blair or Serena." Chuck rolled his eyes.

"Shut up!" Blair rolled her eyes, leaning back in her seat with her arms crossed over her chest.

Dean leaned over, whispering into Serena's ear. "Think he's going to actually do it?"

Serena laughed. "Who knows." She looked to Nate. "Are you going to actually going to do it?"

"Do what Nate?"

"Yeah Nate." Chuck grinned. "Are you gonna do it?"

Dan, Serena and Chuck laughed together as Blair looked at Nate, the confusion clear on her face. "What are they talking about?"

"Okay, well I was going to wait until later, but there's no way I'll be able to make you wait."Nate shook his head at his friend. "Thanks a lot guys." Nate grinned as he knelt before Blair, reaching into his pocket. "Blair Waldorf will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?"

Blair looked at the ring that she had admired on his mother's hand so many times before. "Of course I will Nate!" She watched as he slid the ring on her finger, throwing her arms around his neck.

Suddenly the limo stopped and the door flew open. They all greeted Jenny and Eric as they climbed inside. "Hey guys. So what did we miss?"

"Well, Nate proposed!" Blair squealed as she showed Jenny the ring.

"Congrats you guys!" Jenny and Eric both smiled.

"Champagne anyone? This is something to celebrate." Chuck grinned as he held up a bottle.

They quickly poured themselves a glass and looked to Nate as he cleared his throat. "To being friends."

"The best of friends."

"Always and forever."

"No matter what, we'll stay friends. Promise." Blair looked around the limo at all of her friends. These were the people who cared, that mattered to her.

"Of course Blair." Serena smiled.

They each agreed in turn, clinking their glasses together to seal the pact before taking a drink.

_Present Time_

"Eric!" Dan clapped his new brother-in-law on the back. "Welcome to the family."

"It should've been you and Serena first." Eric grinned, picking at Dan as he always did.

Dan shook his head. "Now why would I want to do that when I get the best of both worlds?" He laughed. "You know your sister. I've been hounding her for years. I wanted to marry her before she got pregnant with Bella, but she said we were too young. Blah blah blah. Then she didn't want to get married after she got pregnant because she said it would be like we did it only for that. I'm just not going to argue. I'll keep asking. Maybe one day she'll say yes."

"Who knows? She may never say yes," Nate said as he walked up to join the conversation. "You know Serena. She always wants to be different."

"Well we can't all be the perfect couple like you and Blair."

Chuck walked up, a grin on his face and his third wife on his arm. "Speak for yourself. Lyla and I are even more perfect than Nate and Blair." He kissed her lightly on the cheek. "Would you mind getting me a drink babe?"

Nate rolled his eyes. "Chuck I never want to hear you say that you and any woman are the perfect couple. Who else besides you could have three wives by the age of 23?"

"The others bored me. Lyla now she keeps my interest. I think this one could really last."

"Speaking of wives. Where are our's?" Dan asked as he looked around. "I haven't seen any of them in awhile."

Chuck shrugged. "Let's get a shot and then I'll help you look for them."

"Like you care. You know where your wife is." Nate laughed. "She's over there hitting on the bartender."

"No she's not." Chuck spun around to see his wife leaning over the bar, a grin on her face. "That stupid bitch. I'm going to kill her. Who does she think she is?"

"She thinks that she's Mrs. Chuck Bass." Nate laughed. "Which is exactly who she is."

Dan laughed. "That's what happens when you marry little blonde tarts Chuck."

"Like you're one to talk?" Chuck spit out. "You married one."

Dan raised his eyebrows, tilting his head to the side. "Okay Chuck I'm going to pretend that you didn't just say that."

"And if I don't want you to pretend?"

"Okay guys. Just chill." Nate stepped between the two.

"Yeah come on. Let's get a drink." Eric laughed. "I don't want to watch the two of you fight on my wedding day."

"Yeah, sorry man." Chuck closed his eyes. "I didn't mean to take it out on you."

"That's alright, I understand." Dan waved down a waiter. "Hey can we get some shots please? Whatever you guys have and some beers. We don't need any of that girly champagne."

They laughed together as they watched the waiter scurry away. "Then we shall go find the rest of our wives."

When the waiter appeared they each grabbed a shot and a beer. "What are we drinking to?" Eric asked.

"The end of your freedom?" Chuck proposed.

"Ha ha. Funny, funny." Eric rolled his eyes.

Nate shook his head with a laugh. "To friends."

They all agreed, holding their shot glasses up before taking the shots. "Okay let's go find the girls."


End file.
